Vie
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Il pense à sa vie..... mais surtout à "lui" à cette haine, cette erreur qui a engendré cet amour .... OS, ?sasu, j'ai voulu garder le secret de l'identité de "lui" jusqu'à la fin .... Lemon, Yaoi, bonne lecture !


Titre : Vie

**Titre :** _Vie_

**Autatrice / fanficeuse :** _Rikka-yomi_

**Diclaimers :** Tout _à Masachi Kishimoto XD_

**Pairing :** _??xSasu XD je veux faire la surprise …. Enfin… je suis pas sadique, cette fic était censée être un …. Orosasu que j'ai remanié …. (Se tourne vers les fans de Sasuke ….) Vous inquiétez pas !! J'ai juste repris le concept du Sasuke torturé par son passé et de la nuit ….. Mais va falloir attendre avant de savoir qui est « l'amour de Sasuke » XD _

**Rating :** T _… Peut-être M _

**Note :** _Euh… La plupart du temps, c'est des Flash-back !_

**Note 2 :** _Euh… Je mets un POV de Sasuke à la troisième personne …. (Comment ça, ça se peut pas ?? ben si puisque je l'ai fait XD) _

Dans une petite pièce pauvrement meublée, seulement éclairée par les rayons de la lune, étirant leur lumière dans les ténèbres de la pièce. Sur le lit, deux silhouettes dorment, tendrement enlacées l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Un mouvement rompt le silence de la pièce et une des silhouettes se déplace vers le côté du lit, loin de l'étreinte chaleureuse de _**l'autre personne**_.

Il ouvre ses yeux pour dévoiler deux orbes noirs profonds et se dirige à tâtons vers l'une des deux portes de la chambre, celle de la salle de bain. Il entrouvre la porte et se glisse dans la pièce, encore plus petite que la chambre, avant de refermer derrière lui et d'allumer la lumière, approchant lentement son visage du miroir pour se détailler. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs, formant un dégradé à partir du haut du cou, sa chevelure laissant s'échapper plusieurs mèches rebelles allant, pour les plus longues, jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

Il se perd un instant dans la mélancolie en observant ses yeux d'encres si semblables aux _**siens**_ puis observe ses traits fins, pareils à ceux de sa mère, sa peau plus pâle que la moyenne, comme tous les Uchiha, son visage à l'expression froide, exprimant pourtant une infinie tristesse en ce moment même. Il se détourne, dégoûté de ses actes, de sa vie jusqu'à présent, de toute cette haine accumulée durant son enfance, de toutes ces choses qu'il a sacrifiées pour en arriver là.

Il repense à sa haine envers « _**lui**_ » qui s'est transformée en dégoût pour lui-même. Il a souvent pensé à mourir. Mais il sait qu'il n'en a pas le courage et que même s'il en trouvait le courage, _**lui**_ ne le laisserait jamais se tuer. _**Il**_ ne le laisserait jamais _**le**_ quitter. Pas maintenant qu'il _**lui**_ a enfin cédé. Pas maintenant qu'ils sont enfin ensemble. Pas maintenant que sa haine a enfin disparue, même s'_**il**_ le sait dégoûté de vivre, _**il**_ lui a dit de vivre pour lui. C'est ce qu'il fera, il ne peut rien faire d'autre. Il n'a plus la liberté de faire des choix. Évidemment, son choix est de mourir. Mais même si c'est son seul désir, c'est aussi le seul qu'_**il**_ ne veuille pas exaucer.

Il se sent mal. Son corps se met à trembler et devient moite alors que ses yeux deviennent ternes. Ils perdent tout leur éclat et il sait évidemment ce qui se passe.

Une crise. Une de ces putains de crise qui le rendent si fragile, si faible. Si nu à _**ses**_ yeux.

Il sort précipitamment de la salle de bain et tente d'aller au lit, de toucher l'homme étendu dessus, de _**le**_ toucher, mais il ne peut pas. Ses jambes le lâchent, il s'écroule comme une masse et se retrouve assis sur les fesses, les jambes repliées de chaque côté de son corps. Ses yeux débordent de larmes et il gémit inaudiblement une seule fois _**son**_ nom, tellement faiblement qu'_**il**_ ne peut pas avoir entendu. Mais ce simple son _**le**_ fait quand même sursauter et se retourner vers lui, écarquillant les yeux de terreur quand il comprend ce qui se passe. Il se précipite vers lui, toujours nu et le serre dans ses bras en lui disant de ne pas partir mais la seule chose qu'il retient est son nom prononcé par _**lui**_. _**L'**_homme qu'il aime :

« Sasuke… »

Il regarde encore une fois _**son**_ visage puis repense à sa vie, sa haine et paradoxalement, en cet amour que la haine a fait grandir secrètement en lui. A ses sentiments pour _**lui**_. A sa vie, à ce qui l'a fait Sasuke Uchiha. Et, lentement, sous le regard apeuré de son amant, il sombre dans les ténèbres de son enfance.

**# Flash-back #**

_Sasuke à cinq ans_

Un petit garçon de cinq ans aux yeux rieurs saute dans les bras de son grand frère. Il rigole en lui souriant, un jeune garçon de dix ans, lui ressemblant énormément, à part peut-être la dureté de ses traits contrastant avec ceux, expressifs, de son jeune frère.

Sasuke regarde son frère avec admiration, alors qu'Itachi le regarde avec tendresse mêlée à un peu d'amour… peut-être plus que fraternel. Il y a un instant dans se yeux un éclat de folie alors qu'il voit Shisui s'approcher et frotter les cheveux de Sasuke, le faisant s'énerver contre lui. Folie vite dépassée par la haine quand il le voit prendre dans ses bras son petit frère. Il reprend un visage impassible avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami et son cadet en train de jouer à chat perché.

_Sasuke à six ans_

Ce même petit garçon saute partout en appelant son frère. Aujourd'hui, il rentre à l'académie des ninjas, son père sera là et l'y emmènera. Il voit son grand frère et accourt vers lui. Il se stoppe brusquement en le voyant avec son père mais le suit quand il comprend qu'il veut leur parler à tous les deux.

Arrivés dans la pièce, ils s'assoient et leur père annonce la promotion d'Itachi, disant que le lendemain, il l'accompagnerait, faisant se figer sur place Sasuke, cherchant désespérément à attirer l'attention de leur père. C'est alors qu'il entend son frère annoncer son absence pour la mission, affirmant qu'il allait accompagner Sasuke à sa cérémonie d'entrée à l'académie. Fugaku Uchiha soupire puis finit par accepter d'y aller, laissant son aîné seul pour sa mission tellement importante.

Ils remercient leur père puis sortent de la pièce. Itachi darde son regard sur son frère qui, lui, baisse les yeux et le remercie en rougissant. Il le rassure puis part avant que son frère ne se rende compte du regard plein d'envie qu'il arborait. Sasuke quant à lui, était tout content d'avoir un grand frère aussi gentil et partit s'entraîner derrière le manoir sans remarquer le regard noir que lui adressait Fugaku.

_Sasuke à sept ans_

Le petit Sasuke s'entraîne à lancer des shurikens sur une cible tard le soir. Ça lui arrivait fréquemment de ne pas rentrer pour dîner donc il savait que sa mère ne s'inquièterait pas. Il est tellement absorbé dans ses effort qu'il ne remarque pas l'ombre de son frère se stopper près d'un arbre pour l'observer, analysant son entraînement, et reluquant son corps, bien développé par l'entraînement à l'académie.

L'ombre attend un instant puis soupire en rejoignant son petit frère qui s'arrête en l'entendant arriver. Il se retourne vers lui et lui lance un regard interrogateur, ce à quoi Itachi répond en le prenant par la main et en le traînant à la maison, où Mikoto se trouve dans tous ses états de ne pas voir rentrer son fils alors que le dîner est passé depuis longtemps.

Mais en arrivant au manoir Uchiha, Itachi et Sasuke ont la surprise d'entendre leurs parents se disputer à propos de Sasuke. Le ton monte et on peut sentir que leur mère est vraiment en colère contre son mari.

C'est ce soir là, suite à une dispute entre ses parents, que Itachi prit la décision de décimer tout son clan, qui avait osé faire pleurer Sasuke, blotti contre lui, secoué de sanglots, choqué d'avoir appris ainsi qu'il n'était pas le fils de son soi-disant père mais d'un autre, extérieur au clan que Mikoto avait aimé le temps d'une nuit.

_Sasuke à huit ans_

Une ombre court à perdre haleine dans les rues de Konoha. Il est tard et Sasuke n'avait pas vu le temps passer, il court dans une rue de Konoha puis arrive au domaine Uchiha. Il se stoppe en voyant des cadavres étendus par terre. Ceux de son clan. Il lève les yeux horrifié, puis voit une ombre sur un poteau, sharingans activés, mais elle n'est plus là à peine cligne-t-il des yeux. Il se met subitement à courir vers sa maison, hurlant le nom de son frère, de son père et de sa mère.

Arrivé chez lui, il s'approche d'une porte en criant toujours mais entend son père lui dire de ne pas rentrer dans la salle puis s'en suit un hurlement sinistre. Il se décide à entrer et voit son frère, avec à ses pieds les cadavres de leurs parents. Enfin, de sa mère et de son beau-père.

Il demande à Itachi ce qui se passe et comprend qu'il a tué leurs parents pour s'amuser. Il se met à fuir mais Itachi le blesse au bras et lui fait subir les arcanes lunaires, le Tsukuyomi. Perdu dans le genjutsu, il ne sent pas son frère venir le prendre dans ses bras et le redresser un peu pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, ni ses joues trempées de larmes se faire essuyer pour ensuite être remouillées, non pas par ses larmes mais par celles de son grand frère, pleurant de devoir se séparer de lui.

_Sasuke à neuf ans_

Sasuke pleure seul chez lui, il n'a plus, ni famille, ni amis pour rester avec lui. Il essaye d'être fort et de ne pas pleurer mais ne réussit pas, le soir, à se calmer et à tarir le flot de larmes s'écoulant de ses joues dès qu'il arrive en vue du domaine Uchiha, autrefois si peuplé et maintenant avec lui seul comme habitant.

Il sursaute brusquement en entendant un grondement et en voyant un éclair zébrer le ciel et le paysage extérieur. Il se tasse encore un peu plus. Si les soirs sont durs normalement, ceux d'orage sont des cauchemars pour lui. Il y a un an encore, il se faisait consoler par son frère qui revenait des fois, juste pour lui, sachant sa phobie d'être seul au moment de l'orage. Mais maintenant que sa famille a disparu, qu'il est seul et que son frère est devenu l'être qu'il déteste le plus au monde, qui est là pour le consoler ? Personne…

Épuisé par ses larmes, il finit tout de même par s'endormir, rêvant de son frère revenant encore une fois, juste pour lui faire oublier l'orage.

Dans son sommeil, il n'entend pas le bruit de pas légers à ses côtés, et ne voit pas un brun aux longs cheveux noués en un catogan avec le sharingan activé qui s'accroupit à ses côtés, essuyant ses larmes et déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres pour ensuite se relever, rassuré et partir rejoindre son coéquipier qu'il avait laissé en plan devant les murailles de Konoha.

_Sasuke à onze ans_

Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto sont dans la même équipe. Alors que le brun affiche un air impassible, que la rosée dévore son Sasuke-kun des yeux et que Naruto essaye désespérément d'attirer l'attention de sa camarade, leur senseï fait sa présentation. D'ailleurs, Sasuke ne fait que semblant d'écouter, ça se voit dans ses yeux qu'il est à des kilomètres de là.

Plus loin, Itachi sourit. Son frère n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter, quelqu'un de la famille l'a accompagné pour l'encourager, même de loin.

_Sasuke à douze ans_

La team 7 revient de la mission d'escorte et de protection de Tazuna. Ils avancent lentement, Kakashi portant Sasuke sur son dos, celui-ci n'étant pas encore remis de ses blessures. Il repense à Haku. Il lui faisait tant penser à Itachi. Il avait eu l'occasion de le tuer mais n'avait fait que le blesser, sans pour autant mettre sa vie en danger tout comme son frère lors de cette nuit... Ça lui fait mal. Il veut pleurer mais ne le peut pas devant tout ce monde.

Il sait pourtant qu'il ne pourra pas se contenir s'il ne fait rien. Alors il entrouvre la bouche et mord profondément sa lèvre inférieure. La seule chose qu'il n'a pas prévue, c'est le sang gouttant sur la nuque de son senseï, le faisant se retourner puis s'arrêter en voyant ce que faisait Sasuke.

Il lui demande d'arrêter en le forçant à ouvrir la bouche devant le refus de son élève. Il se doute de ses pensées et de son envie de pleurer alors il le prend dans ses bras et cache la tête de Sasuke dans le creux de son cou en lui disant de se lâcher, que personne ne le verrait. Il fond alors en larmes dans le cou de son senseï, sanglotant doucement mais pas assez pour ne pas être entendu par Sakura et Naruto. Ils regardent avec effarement leur coéquipier pleurer dans les bras de leur senseï qui leur fait comprendre d'un regard froid et menaçant d'oublier ce qui se passe.

Et ils reprennent la route, Sasuke pleurant mais avec cette fois, quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui et des amis pour le distraire une fois son moment de faiblesse terminé.

Debout à une dizaine de mètres, Itachi sourit. Son petit frère allait bien.

_Sasuke à treize ans_

Sasuke vient de revoir son frère, il a vu son meilleur ami lui tenir tête et l'intéresser alors que lui était mis de côté et laissé pour compte. Il s'avance vers la photo de la team 7. Contemple ses amis. Sakura qui est si lourde mais qui, en fin de compte, est importante pour lui. Naruto, cet Usuratonkachi fana de ramens, qui est son rival et un peu comme son frère. Kakashi si compréhensif et au comportement si protecteur envers eux trois. Il repense à sa destination et il laisse échapper une unique et dernière larme tombant sur le cadre de la photo.

Puis il se retourne partant chez Orochimaru pour chercher la puissance, la force de tuer son frère, d'accomplir sa vengeance et d'en finir avec cette vie. Une fois son projet achevé, il pourra partir.

Le trajet est mouvementé et il doit se battre contre Naruto une fois sorti du cercueil. Il a des paroles dures mais il fait tout pour éloigner Naruto de lui. « Ne viens pas, ne gâches pas ta vie pour ça, tu dois me laisser, je ne veux pas revenir » voilà les paroles qu'il veut dire à Naruto et qu'il veut lui faire comprendre à travers toutes ses paroles, ses gestes, ses coups, et ses yeux.

A la fin, il prend le temps de regarder une dernière fois Naruto avant de partir, laissant près du corps inconscient de son ami son bandeau, comme un cadeau d'adieu ou plutôt une demande de pardon. Il marche longuement puis il finit par arriver au repaire d'Orochimaru. Il sourit en sentant le regard lubrique du serpent le détailler, ignorant la larme coulant sur la joue de l'ombre à la vallée de la fin.

Itachi venait de perdre son frère peut-être pour toujours.

_Sasuke à quatorze ans_

Sasuke se promène dans la forêt aux alentours du repaire de son senseï. Il court et ne semble pas en grande forme. Orochimaru venait de profiter de lui. Une fois de plus.

Il s'écroule au pied d'un arbre centenaire et, prit d'une nausée plus forte que les autres, recrache tout ce que contenait son estomac, le sperme du serpent comprit. Il frissonne en ressentant une fois de plus l'envie d'arracher cette peau si douce que le serpent aimait tant mordiller et sentir sous ses doigts dans des caresses dégoûtant le jeune homme.

Il fait, cette fois comme les précédentes, une crise d'angoisse, se maudissant intérieurement d'être si faible, cherchant désespérément de l'air pour remplir ses poumons. Il n'en trouve pas et commence à étouffer. S'il pouvait rire, il s'en donnerait à cœur joie. Toute sa vie il avait couru après son frère pour en arriver là, mourir à cause d'une partie de jambe en l'air forcée, pour ne pas dire viol, mais consentante dans le fond. N'avait-il pas donné son corps à Orochimaru ? Il aurait aimé voir la tête d'Orochimaru quand ses ninjas lui rapporteront sa mort.

Il se sent de plus en plus partir quand il ressent quelqu'un lui faire du bouche-à-bouche pour le forcer à respirer. Il ne sait pas qui elle est mais il a le sentiment qu'il va l'aimer autant que la détester.

Il finit par pouvoir respirer normalement mais s'endort à cause de la fatigue et du manque prolongé d'oxygène. A son réveil il voit un visage qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir de sitôt. Et encore moins dans le rôle de sauveur. Il l'avait sauvé.

**# Fin du flash-back #**

Il entrouvre les yeux lentement et se noie dans ceux de son _**amant**_, penché sur lui, surveillant son réveil. Sasuke sait qu'_**il**_ s'inquiète. C'est suite à une crise telle que celle là qu'il a tenté de se suicider la dernière fois. Il lui sourit doucement pour _**le**_ rassurer. _**Il**_ lui a fait perdre tout ce qui faisait sa vie mais _**il**_ lui a donné bien plus, _**sa**_ vie, _**sa**_ pureté et _**son**_ amour. Il sait qu'_**il**_ l'aime, c'est pour ça qu'il a renoncé à tout: sa vengeance, sa famille, Konoha, ses amis et même à sa liberté.

Sasuke regarde l'homme un peu plus intensément et celui-ci sourit, puis se penche sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser au départ innocent prend de plus en plus de fougue et _**il**_ sort sa langue pour caresser celle de Sasuke, demandant un accès que le jeune brun lui accorde dans un gémissement de plaisir. _**Il**_ a porté ses mains à la poitrine de Sasuke et joue avec ses mamelons durcis. _**Il**_ stoppe le baiser qu'ils s'échangeaient par manque d'oxygène et enfouit _**sa**_ tête dans le cou du plus jeune, y laissant une marque indélébile de son attachement au jeune Uchiha.

Jeune Uchiha qui n'est pas en reste et qui de ses mains froides, faisant naître des frissons à son homologue, caresse impulsivement son torse. Sasuke sort _**sa**_ tête de son cou et _**l**_'embrasse à pleine bouche, un filet de salive liant leurs langues quand ils se séparent, essoufflés. Il n'en reste pas là et les fait basculer sur le lit, prenant la place du dominant, embrassant, léchant, mordillant le cou de l'homme sous lui, descendant progressivement de plus en plus bas. Il s'arrête au niveau du nombril et y rentre une langue taquine tout en pinçant les boutons de chair rose de _**l'autre**_, sous _**ses**_ gémissements et _**ses**_ petits cris de plaisir qu'_**il**_ ne retenait plus depuis longtemps.

Il continue sa torture un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire pour _**l**_'entendre le supplier, ce qui ne manque pas, et se fait un plaisir d'accéder à _**sa**_ demande, abaissant son visage au niveau de la verge tendue de _**l'autre**_, y donnant un premier coup de langue sous les cris de plus en plus fort de son _**amant**_. _**Il **_prend ses cheveux entre _**ses**_ doigts, y emmêlant les mèches brunes et resserrant compulsivement _**sa**_ prise quand Sasuke s'amuse à darder une langue taquine sur l'extrémité de son membre.

Sasuke en a soudain marre de s'amuser et décide de commencer le grand jeu, enfournant le membre presque en entier dans sa bouche, soutirant un soupir de plaisir de _**sa**_ part. Il effectue de lents mouvements de vas et viens et bientôt, une voix plaintive se fait entendre, lui en demandant plus, ce qu'il fait avec joie, accélérant le rythme sous les tressaillements de _**son**_ homme, au comble du bonheur.

Sasuke sent son partenaire venir et accélère la cadence, sentant bientôt le goût âcre du sperme dans sa bouche. Il quitte alors son ouvrage et remonte à _**sa**_ bouche pour lui faire partager le fruit de _**son**_ plaisir. Du sperme coulant du coin de leur bouche, sûrement perdu durant l'échange. Sasuke prend alors _**sa**_ main et la porte à sa bouche, l'enduisant de salive. Il n'en peut plus, il _**le**_ veut en lui. Ça, _**il**_ le comprend et c'est pour cette raison qu'_**il**_ se dépêche de le préparer, entrant d'abord un doigt, faisant quelques mouvements dans l'intimité de Sasuke puis en y faisant pénétrer un deuxième puis un troisième doigt, lui arrachant des gémissements, frôlant exprès sa prostate pour voir son visage tordu de plaisir.

Sentant Sasuke près pour la suite, _**il**_ retire _**ses**_ doigts de l'intimité, s'attirant un grognement de frustration qui fait apparaître un sourire sur _**sa**_ face. _**Il**_ porte sa main à _**son**_ membre, bien gonflé par les gémissements de _**son**_ amant et y dépose le reste de salive avant de s'installer entre ses jambes. Celles-ci sur les épaules, _**il**_ commence à rentrer doucement _**son**_ sexe dans l'intimité de Sasuke qui se crispe sous la douleur ressentie qu'_**il**_ lui fait aussitôt oublier en prenant son pénis en main et en faisant de légers mouvements dessus. Quand Sasuke commence à gémir, _**il**_ recommence à s'enfoncer dans l'antre chaud et finit par s'arrêter, étant complètement entré en lui.

_**Il**_ embrasse Sasuke, lui laissant un peu de temps pour s'habituer à sa présence puis quand _**il**_ sent les parois chaudes autour de son membre se décontracter, _**il**_ commence ses vas et viens, tout d'abord lents puis de plus en plus rapides. _**Il**_ poinçonne à chaque fois la prostate de Sasuke qui se tord, gémit sous _**lui**_, griffant son dos alors que _**lui**_ serre les draps entre ses mains. Le plaisir monte en chacun d'eux les faisant sombrer dans un océan de sensations toutes plus agréables les une que les autres.

Tout à coup, juste avant de se libérer, Sasuke ouvre les yeux et croise ceux de son amant. Ils se plongent dans le regard l'un de l'autre, sharingans activés. Itachi se libère peu après, entraînant Sasuke avec lui. Il s'effondre sur la gauche de son frère et se colle à lui, leurs peaux moites entrant en contact et les faisant éprouver du plaisir.

Sasuke s'agrippe à son frère mais aussi amant et l'embrasse avec passion, puis se sépare de lui en geignant d'une petite voix :

« Niisan, ne me laisse pas, je t'aime, je n'ai plus que toi…

- Je ne partirais pas Otouto, souffle Itachi avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve, imité presque aussitôt par Sasuke. »

Voilà ! J'espère que ça va te plaire Aurélia !! Si tu pouvais me le corriger, ce ne serait pas de refus …. Mais comme c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire, je te pose une question, m'autorises tu à le publier ??

Kisu Sophie !!

Merci pour la fic c'est un merveilleux cadeau, mais je te l'ai déjà dit! En tout cas, j'ai vraiment adoré! Et donc j'ai officiellement 18 ans, alors tu vas pouvoir écrire encore plus de lemon, j'aurais plus à me sentir coupable de les lire XD Sinon, le viol d'Oro, j'suis pas d'accord mais c'est franchement minime par rapport à l'histoire, donc j'avoue ne pas y avoir prêté trop attention… d'ailleurs tu as du le remarquer je ne me suis pas plainte de ça donc c'est que j'suis pas trop choquée! A part ça, un Sasu tout faiblard et fragile, ça me plait! bave Il est trop mimi et son frère qui se fait du soucis… si c'est pas mignon! Oh et le lemon! C'est bien pour les perverses, ça tombe bien j'en suis une! Lol

Merci et Gros Bisous! Je t'adore ma puce!

Aurélia

Désolée de mon orthographe aussi horrible, je sais être abominable quand je suis fatigué !! Vous lisez là, un de mes cadeaux pour les 18 ans de Aurélia-saga-angel !!


End file.
